


[a softer world] running up that hill

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [5]
Category: A Softer World, Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired By A Softer World, Relationship Study, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: I do not beg you to staybecause I am begging godthat you do not leave.-Warsan ShireJo and Beths relationship + A softer world
Relationships: Elizabeth March & Josephine March
Series: My a softer world remixes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 2





	1. tell me how to make this body a safehouse and not a prison

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the images show Jo and Beth March at the beach, both are young white women with light hair. Beth is laying with her head in Jos lap looking up to her, Jo has an arm around her and Beth is holding onto it. Jo is looking to the left. The first and the last panel have large negative space of the empty beach. The colouring is blue and cold.  
The text on it reads: When the world ends the sea will boil, the skies will turn to ash in the lungs of everyone who isn´t safe in your arms./end id]

1000: [We can’t stop Gd’s will. - Well, Gd hasn’t met my will yet.]

Text from a _[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D1000&t=ZTg2OGFmN2FlNWJhYTIzMWRmMzM5ZmEzYWQzNGI5ODVjNGVhOWQ4YyxjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597924959)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=ZGY4NzFhNzc0MjI1NDM3YjZlODE2NGE5NzQ0NzUyNDVhOTg5MGIxMixjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597924959)_


	2. you are like the dead sea (you hold me up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rubbing some soft words  
> like sunscreen  
> into your skin  
> rubbing my name  
> into your knuckles  
> onto your shoulders  
> the dip in your neck  
> stretching your skin  
> I find extra holes  
> to hide things in  
> -“This Is How You’ll Find Me”, Heather Cox

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the images show Jo and Beth March at the beach, both are young white women with light hair. Beth is sitting more upright her arms wrapped around Jo who is almost lying down. The first and the last panel have large negative space of the empty beach. The colouring is blue and cold.  
the text on it reads: When the world ends the sea will boil, the skies will turn to ash in the lungs of everyone who isn´t safe in your arms./end id]

1000: [It’s like the tide going out. It goes out slowly, but it can’t be stopped.]

Text from a _[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D1000&t=YjAyMTNhZDNiZjA1NWQwMzQ3N2FjZTFmOWZjMDFjZWYyYjYyMDViNyxjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NDE4MDU0YjBiMThmYTY4Yzk3YjEwNDNjZGIwZWIwMzY1ZGJmNDZiYSxjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No its not the same as the last one, just simelar but also importantly different. Beth holds Jo up. Beth is in many ways Jos biggest support, and I think people notice but there is something in the way I seen it spoken off that irks me, coloured in Beths health/chronic illness people like to see her as a sweet silent support while seeing Jos support for Beth in a way more active way, I cant word it the way I want but there is something there that fustrates me about it. So here is this.


	3. And I wish silently that this stairs were endless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both know she’s the stronger,  
> that she’ll be the stronger for a while yet,  
> that he couldn’t break away from her  
> even if he could make up his mind  
> that it’s what he wants.  
> — Alden Nowlan, Mother and Son.

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines   
the first panel shows Beth March (a young white woman) sitting at the beach, the wind tussles her hair. the text on it reads: One year for mother´s day my mother took me to the beach. The second panel shows Beth and Jo March at the beach. Beth is sitting more upright while Jo is almost laying in her lap. Beth has her arms wrapped around Jos shoulders. The third panel shows Jo at the beach, her head is bend down. The text on it reads: and left, /end id]

13: [Hear me.I love you. And I am so sorry to leave you.-‘Before I Die,’ Jenny Downham.]

Text from[ a softer world her](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D13&t=MTc2NzJhNGNjYzlmMjRkNzc3NGIxNjFhZGY0MjRlOTM0Y2RjNjY2Mix4S0RxUUJoZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623795293582983168%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597925629)[e](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D492&t=NDkzYTcxNjFkOGU4ZWQ0OTRiZjI5ZDM5OGJlNGQwZjIxZDNiNjk5OSx4S0RxUUJoZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623795293582983168%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597925629)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=MDlmMjMyNjYwMTBiZDJmMjU0OWM1Y2ZmMDU2NDU4YmZjZGFlOTU3Yyx4S0RxUUJoZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623795293582983168%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597925629)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from “Beattie is Three” by Adrian Mitchell


	4. I never wrote ghost stories before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is gone again and I will not bear  
> it. I will drag my grief through a winter  
> of my own making, refuse  
> any meadow that recycles itself into  
> hope. Shit on the cicadas, dry meteor  
> flash, finicky butterflies. I will wail and thrash  
> until the whole goddamned golden panorama freezes  
> over. Then I will sit down to wait for her. Yes.  
> -Demeter, Waiting by Rita Dove

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels made of screenshots from Little Women, the panels are same size with thick black outlines.  
The first image shows Jo hugging Marmee after Beths death, Marmee is sitting down and Jo is standing up, the colouring of the image is cold blue, the text on it reads: “Everyone should have a contingency plan” The second image is split in two half Jo rushing down the stairs after Beths dead, in a blue colouring, half her waking up to the empty bed the day Beth could leave it for the first time after a long sickness, in a warm colouring. The text on it reads: “for when the dead rise”. The last images shows Jo hugging Beth who is sitting at the kitchen table, on the road to recovery, the colouring on the image is warm, the text on it reads: “Mine is to see my sister again”./end id]

527: I will try not to hug her too hard.

Text from a softer world [here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D527&t=N2U1OWU0YmM2N2IxNGI5ODMxYjFiNzk3MzRmOWY1YzMzOTk4NGJlZSw1VXNwaWlPdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626964946616483840%2F527-i-will-try-not-to-hug-him-too-hard-text&m=1&ts=1597924464)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=YWM3N2U5MWFhMGExOGJhYjljMDY0MmEzNDI2NWExYTdiMDMzNTkyMiw1VXNwaWlPdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626964946616483840%2F527-i-will-try-not-to-hug-him-too-hard-text&m=1&ts=1597924464)


	5. You didn’t show up. I kept waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My memory loves you  
> it asks about you all the time.  
> — Jonathan Carroll.

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 9 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
The first two panels show a close up of Jo March face, with her eyes closed, in warm colours, she is a young white woman. The third shows her sitting beside Beths empty bed, her hair is cut short, the colouring is warm, the text on it reads: “Middle of the night I smell coffee”  
The fourth panel shows Jo walking down the stairs, her hair is long and the colouring cold blue, the text on it reads: “I get all the way to the kitchen,” the next two images parallel the first two, showing Jos closed eyes, but this time in the same cold blue colouring. The seventh panel shows Jo hugging Beth who is sitting at the table with Marmee, in a warm colouring, Jos hair is short, the text on it reads: “smiling”.   
The eight panel shows Jo hugging Marmee, Jo is standing and Marmee is sitting down. Jos hair is long and the colouring blue and cold, the text on it reads: “before I remember”  
The last panel shows Jo, with long hair, and a sad expression, in cold blue colouring, the text on it reads: “you´re dead.”./end id

116: Middle of the night I smell coffee/I get all the way to the kitchen, smiling/before I remember you´re dead. ([you're up early... hello?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=116))

Text from a softer world [here ](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=116)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Richard Sikens “I Had a Dream About You”


	6. love like nails in your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to leave first. This is a very old story.  
> There is no other version of this story.  
> -Richard Siken

[ID: 2 comics in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels made of screenshots from Little Women, the panels are same size with thick black outlines.

The first panel shows an empty room in the home of the March family. The text on it reads: “Home is”. The second panel shows the sisters Amy, Meg, Beth and Jo play fighting on the living room floor. The text on it reads: “where the heart is”. The third panel shows the March family at Beths funeral. The text on it reads: “until we get a chance to bury it.”

The first panel shows Jo hugging Beth who is sitting at the kitchen table. The text on it reads: “Home is where the heart is”. The second panel shows Jo and Beth in bed,their faces close to eachother, holding hands. The third panel shows Jo hugging Marmee after Beths death, Marmee is sitting down and Jo is standing up. The text on it reads: “until we get a chance to bury it”./end id]

258: Text from [a softer world here ](https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=258)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from a softer world 196 "On days like this I would just disappear/if it weren´t for you and your love/like nails in my feet."


	7. you can sink to the bottom of the sea, just don't go without me

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines The first panel shows people at the beach. The colours of the image are warm. The second panel shows Jo and Beth March at the beach, walking hand in hand. The colours of the image are warm. The last panel shows Jo, and Beth sitting on the beach, the colouring is cold blue. The text reads: “We´ll always have yesterday.”./end id

1005: (tomorrow isn´t coming)

Text from [a softer world here ](https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1005)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)


	8. Bring your ear to the water/and I’ll sing you/down into my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight incestual vibes, but not more then canon

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines. The first panel shows Jo and Beth sitting at a beach, the text on it reads: “I am married to the sea”. The second panel shows Jo and Beth March at the beach at a different time, Jo looks at Beth with a desperate and angry expression, Beth looks down, the text on the image reads: “but don´t tell her I called her that”. The last panel shows Jo, and Beth sitting on the beach, from the same scene as the first panel./end id

148: (SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND WHEN I AM AWAY FROM HER I MISS HER)

Text from [a softer world here ](https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=148)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)


End file.
